


Open your eyes

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, THIS IS NOT ANGST I REPEAT THIS IS NOT ANGST, don't let the first pharagraph fool you, it's all family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Open your eyes’ came a voice that seemed continents away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second prompt. Sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> I promise this is not angst or anything sad, it's a fluffy family one-shot.

Arya felt cold. Freezing really. She was sitting under a weirdwood tree and in front of her was a large field covered in snow. Then she felt heat taking over her and the smell of cold air was filled with something else, a strong smell she recognized instantly. Dead bodies. She felt sweat starting to pour down on her temples and on her neck as the pure white snow filled with red stains and the whole field started to reek of death. She didn’t feel cold anymore, she felt like she was burning. 

‘Open your eyes’ came a voice that seemed continents away.

Open your eyes.

Open your eyes.

Arya, please.

Her eyes snapped open. Her vision was a little blurry in the beginning, but she could make out Gendry’s face. She blinked fastly a few times and her vision cleared. Gendry looked relieved. The she realized he was keeping a wet cloth on her forehead and she was covered in blankets. She pushed the blankets away and frowned at him.

“What happened?”

“You don’t remember? You feel asleep in the Godswood somehow and when I found you, you were out cold. You had a huge fever, you sweat-”

“Mama!” 

Gendry and Arya turned their heads to look at their four years old son. Little Ned was a Gendry in miniature, all black hair and blue eyes and too tall for his age. He jumped on the bed with a huge smile on his face.

“You woke up mama!” he said and hugged Arya.”I knew you will waaaahk up” his phrase was interrupted by a yawn.

“You know, little Ned may look like me, but he inherited your personality. He is very brave.”

“Mhm.” mumbled Eddard his eyes dropping while he was still hugging his mother.

Arya removed the wooden sword her son had tied at his hip and looked at Gendry with raised eyebrows making him continue what he was saying.

“He refused to leave your side. He didn’t sleep the whole night” Gendry explained lowering his voice.

“The whole night?”Arya eyebrows knitted together”For how long I was out?”

“A whole day. It was pretty serious. The maester wasn’t really optimistic. The two of us, however…” he let the sentence hang and smile while passing their son’s head.” He stayed all the time, by your bedside with this wooden sword and doing fight stances. When I told him to go to sleep he refused. He said I quote: 'No daddy, what if the bad big demons come and attack mommy while she is sick. I can’t go, I need to protect her’.”

Arya couldn’t help, but smile while hearing the story. She looked down at her son, who was now sleeping in her arms and kissed his forehead.

“My brave little wolf.” she whispered in his hair.

“Hey, what about me?asked Gendry still in a whisper.”I nursed you back to health. Am I not your brave huge bull?”

Arya rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

“Of course you are. Come here.” she motioned for him to come closer and when he did she gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

“Come to sleep. You need to rest too.” she said squeezing his hand.

Gendry circled the bed and got in, coming close to hug both Arya and Ned. Arya pulled up one of the blankets up, covering the three of them up. Then she started singing softly. She never thought she would actually sing so freely with other people around, but things changed when Ned, during his baby days would only fall asleep if she sang to him. She still stopped when Gendry came in and after some time he asked her about it and she explained she felt embarrassed by her ugly voice. Gendry insisted she should continue singing and they sang together a little, then Gendry let her do it on her own and when she finished he told her Ned loved her voice. She never felt embarrassed again. 

Her smile only grew bigger while watching her boys sleeping peacefully while she sang ‘I’ll always keep you warm and safe and guard you with my sword.’


End file.
